Wrong
by DescensusAverno
Summary: A two part story, my first. Alec is running from what he knows is wrong, but his mind is haunted by caramel skin and green eyes. (I own nothing. I've never done this before and any advice/criticism is sought and welcome! Rated M for possible lemons in the future, maybe?)
1. Chapter 1

Alec ran. His bare feet slapped against the damp leaves of the forest floor, blood trickling from the wound in his side. His mind raced ahead of him not knowing why he ran but only that he had to. Something bad lay behind him, something wrong, following in the wreckage he was making of the undergrowth. Moonlight streamed through the tree canopy in scattered beams of light that were growing closer and closer together until suddenly he burst out into the open, illuminated by an almost too large new moon in a wide clearing. The ethereal light glinted red off the blood on his outstretched hands. He had fallen, and fell once more. Lying on the uninjured side of his body Alec tried to gather his thoughts but everything was clouded and soft edged. A soothing sound reached his ears, water trickling. He didn't remember this pool next to him but it called to him, the light reflected in pretty glittering patterns off of the softly rippling water and the sound drew him shuffling slowly closer, hand outstretched. It looked like... felt like… magic… Stop. Stop Alec. Stop! His father's voice commanded, called him back and those soft edges in his mind grew sharper.

Magic was bad, wrong, magic meant people getting hurt, war, his family's war. Magic meant the most powerful kind of Downworlders were nearby; Downworlders, who were the reason for the wound under his left ribs. He tried to scramble back from the water but pain stabbed through his body causing him to cry out and still. His breathing slowed in time to the soothing sound of the water and his outstretched hands shook as they tentatively reached towards it before pausing, something, there was something about the water but he didn't know what. It looked good, cool and refreshing, cleansing, what could be the matter? _Something_…

"It will help you know; the water."

Every muscle in Alec's body stilled, his laboured breathing stopped. He _knew_ that voice, that unusual lilting accent. There was something about that voice too. Wasn't there?

"You fight so hard against everything that you want. I see that now includes basic needs too." The voice added dryly. "Breathe Alexander."

With no decision of his own air filled Alec's lungs. Gingerly he sat up, hand to his side in a fruitless attempt to stem the flow of blood. Inexplicably he was afraid to look to his left, afraid to look at the source of that voice. His eyes remained trained on the water as he replied;

"It's magic, wrong."

"It will help you to heal, I promise you. Magic can do anything, it's only as bad as the person wielding it little one, are you bad?"

Alec let the silence linger. Nothing could be heard but the music of the pool beside him and the combined sound of his pained breathing with the soft exhales of the stranger nearby. _Are you bad?_ The pain that ripped through his chest was of a different sort this time. Bad. Alec wanted to be good, wanted nothing more than to be what his family needed him to be. And he was, as far as they thought. He was strong, skilled in battle and the best archer in three generations of renowned bowmen. But he was bad, wrong. He couldn't fight it all of the time. They thought he was just too dedicated to their cause to find love but that wasn't it. They could never know the truth. This stranger couldn't know the truth. He had to tell him no.

He barely breathed the words of his response "I don't want to be." What? That's not-

"You aren't."

Alec fought now to keep his gaze on the water. He wanted so badly to turn, to hear those comforting words from a perfect stranger who couldn't possibly know.

"I do know Alexander." The soft spoken words were closer now, and lower. They wrapped around him, soothing and comforting the ache in his chest. Had he spoken his thoughts out loud? He pinned his eyes on the water that his hand was still reaching for. "You don't know me Ma-" His voice caught on the word, the name, and the ache in his chest returned in force.

Warmth suddenly cradled his back and a tanned hand reached out for the water with his own, soft breath caressed his ear and he felt an added pressure placed over his injury as the voice spoke.

"Don't fight us Alexander, not tonight, you're hurt"

"Us?"

"_Us_, Alexander, it's just us." Alec leaned back into the warmth and dropped his own hand away from his side, his right arm relaxed and was guided to the water's surface by tanned flesh. It felt as good on his skin as he'd imagined. He wanted to feel it everywhere.

"Magnus…" he breathed. The thoughts in his head grew quickly clearer, _Magnus, _these were Magnus' arms around him. These were the arms of his parents' enemy, his own enemy and the leader of the opposition in their war. He could picture him so clearly. Picture the golden-green of his oddly beautiful eyes. He could remember the graceful movements of the lithe but strong body of the warlock, could picture the beautiful blue of magic in his hands as he wielded it. He remembered the first time he ever saw Magnus, he was barely a teenager but he had already started to notice that something was different about himself, he wasn't like all the other boys. Wasn't like Jace, noticing the pretty girls, couldn't understand the way Jace mooned over the small red-head with the green eyes. He laughed and joked with all the others about the girls they were training with, about who was the prettiest and who had the largest breasts. He knew all the right words to say. And then he saw Magnus on his first time in the field. The first time he went with his father to aid in a mission against the Downworlders. He was covering his father, shooting arrows at anyone who got too close or who his father could not see and his father could not see Magnus, but Alec could. Magnus was a tall man with inky black hair that flowed in the wind, strands whipping across his face which held eyes of the most captivating shade Alec had ever seen. Every girl he had ever considered paled in the shadow of this man, this man who was very successfully striking down members of his father's team. Alec had a clear shot at the warlocks's heart, it had to be the heart, he knew that men like this healed quickly. Unconsciously Alec had knocked the arrow and drawn it to his cheek. He had the shot, the heart, he had the heart, and this man would never hurt another shadowhunter ever again. He had the shot, he loosed and the arrow sailed through the air and into the warlock's shoulder. _What had he done? _

The warlock's head had whipped up in surprise and pain and his eyes had locked with the fourteen year old still holding his bow aloft. He knew, Alec could see that he knew what Alec had done. Alec watched as the warlock slowly pulled out the arrow, never taking his gaze from the young hunter who had shot him, who could have, _should have,_ killed him. Alec's breathing had caught, his body on the edge of panic as he realised the gravity of the choice he had just made and the ease with which the warlock could now kill him. But the man had simply nodded and the intensity of his gaze drew a rush of blood to the young boy's pale cheeks. Alec had watched a smirk creep onto the man's face and read the gas blue letters that appeared over his head. _Magnus_. Alec's blush deepened as he unwittingly tried the name aloud, enjoying the weight of it on his tongue. "_Alexander" _he whispered back, too low to be heard, but Magnus nodded once more, the smirk now a small smile that Alec didn't really understand. Magus winked and in a haze of blue light and smoke- had disappeared.

Alec had been plagued by the warlock ever since that day. He had only seen him once or twice in reality and had had at least two more solid opportunities to take him out. Opportunities he had allowed to pass with his arrow knocked and drawn to his cheek. He had made eye contact with the warlock and felt again the intensity of the man's gaze. It was an intensity that seemed to reach right through him and see everything that Alec kept hidden from view. Alec had reassured himself with the mantra that Magnus couldn't possibly know. No one could know what he had never spoken aloud. Magnus couldn't know the dreams that haunted the shadowhunter, dreams of Magnus, of teasing glances, touches, wild kisses and worse; soft ones. Magnus couldn't know the desperation with which Alec wanted to feel his hands in that hair for real, or the touch of those lips to his own, the warmth and wet of Magnus' tongue slipping into his mouth or caressing his neck. Each time Alec had lowered his weapon and ducked his gaze away, turned and fled for the rock-solid morality of his father, as though he might absorb his father's surety by proximity alone, as though the closer he was to Robert's conviction that loving a man was for a woman alone the more he would believe it himself. No one knew, no one could ever know.

That night, when his eyes closed he had thrown himself into arms that held him tight, that even as they gave him his hidden wishes told him that no one knew, no one but them. Magnus had devoured his throat, pressed Alec into the soft bed they lay in and moaned as Alec's hands had fisted and tugged in his hair. Alec's legs had parted and wrapped around Magnus and he struggled to get closer, needed something more than kisses but hardly knew what he sought. Magnus' hand had reached to softly caress his cheek and golden green eyes had locked with blue. "You won't hurt me, and I could never hurt you darling, slow down with me" Alec had become suddenly, embarrassingly aware of what he was doing, the way he was moving against this man and he struggled to scramble away in shame only to find himself caged in Magnus' arms. "You've done nothing wrong Alexander, you were beautiful, there is nothing wrong with what you want, what we want my darling"

"I'm dreaming Magnus"

"I know darling, I know, but some dreams mean more than the others", Alec couldn't understand why his dream had taken this turn, he had never progressed so far with his thoughts of Magnus before and it scared him. It was just a dream, it wasn't real, Magnus wasn't real. What did it matter so long as no one knew? But something had changed, dream Magnus drew Alec down into his arms, the younger boys head on his chest and Alec had sighed in content while tanned hands carded in his hair and soft murmurs caressed his ear.

"I know this is just a dream Magnus, and I know it's wrong but I love them Magnus. I love you." At that Alec had found himself gazing into the golden-green eyes of the warlock with his face trapped between the older man's hands.

"Alexander..". Something unreadable flickered across Magnus' expression, something that looked like pain and Alec was possessed by a strong need to kiss away whatever had caused it. He surged forward and kissed Magnus over and over until Magnus had stopped him long enough to whisper "I love you Alec" The rain of kisses that followed was interrupted by the shrill tone of the clock by Alec's bed and he had woken with a start, hanging his head dejectedly in his hands. He knew that it had to stop. That he couldn't live like this; terrified his dreaming thoughts would be found out in his waking world. He vowed to put an end to it. In the days that followed Alec trained harder than ever before. He exhausted himself to the point of sleep that was supposed to be dreamless but found that it wasn't. His dreams became agitated and restless. He refused to allow himself to be held or kissed and he ran, ran from what was wrong, what was bad. The next night, Alec began taking pills for sleep that he was assured would leave no room for dreams. They worked as promised and Alec began to feel better, more honest, but he felt sluggish too. His attention to training and on missions was foggy and he found himself making mistakes he wouldn't normally make which was why he…

Alec brought his hand once more to the wound in his side remembering what had happened. He had been so careless. He hadn't seen the knife spinning from the hand of the vampire not more than fifteen feet away, all he remembered were golden-green eyes gleaming wildly in the distance while darkness closed around him and his family appeared by his side. Those eyes had met his as the darkness claimed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Took me a while to get this ready, thank you to those of you who've followed and reviewed from the last chapter. Felt really good to see people engaging with it and makes me want to keep at it! My first story so I really appreciate any criticism anyone would like to give me I could do with the help! Hope you like this next bit too.**

* * *

"Magnus…" he breathed. _Magnus. _Alec struggled against the warlock's embrace but strong arms held him firm and his own weakness made it easy. "Don't fight Alec, look at me" Alec kept his gaze trained on the water but it kept straying to that caramel skin on the hand holding his own wrist. A longing like hunger boiled inside of him as he drank in the sight of those long fingers and remembered what it felt like to be touched. The fight left his body and he leaned back into that eternal warmth that held him rewarded by the relieved sigh of the warlock and praising kisses placed along his jaw.

"You're hurt my darling" blew gently into his ear.

"I'm dreaming Magnus" was his reply. Dream Magnus pushed his hand once more into the water and Alec sighed in pleasure at the sensation. "Come into the water, it will heal you Alexander."

"I should wake up, it's just a dream"

"Let it be a good dream". Alec closed his eyes, as though that might alleviate the temptation to give in. The Magnus of his sleeping imaginings often spoke these words. These words held more power over him than he cared to admit. He too often found himself confronted by nightmares in reality and the voice of his dreams made it sound so futile, so foolish and illogical to resist these opportunities; it had done since the first time he'd heard it.

* * *

"Alexander", fourteen year old Alec Lightwood turned his gaze to his father. Robert was not a small man and though at fourteen Alec knew he was practically an adult he sometimes felt afraid in Robert's shadow.

"You did well son, I saw your arrows in plenty of Downworlders, and I'm told one of yours was seen in the shoulder of a warlock? Not bad for your first time, well done." With that Robert left and Alec watched him go with a confused mixture of pride and shame. His father's good opinion was so hard won that he could not help but bask in the praise he'd been given. And yet, he had done less for his father and the other Shadowhunters than he could have, less than he had had the opportunity to do and shame and guilt ate into his joy. He trudged up the long stairs of the Institute they lived in to the attic rooms where he liked best to keep his bedroom. Collapsing onto the bed he stared up out of the skylight at the sky, stars dotted a background of an inky blue dark enough to be called black; like Magnus' hair.

Alec quickly shook that thought from his mind. He most definitely did not care what colour some random warlock's hair was. He turned onto his side and his thoughts turned to the startling golden-green eyes that had trapped his. He was only thinking about them because they had had pupils slit like a cats. That was the only reason, he just hadn't thought about it at the time; he'd been… distracted.

Alec shook himself and started to remove his dirtied clothes. He only just got the leather gear off when he flopped on his back once more, no longer able to keep his eyes open.

He sighed and opened his eyes, he felt clean, and not at all tired. On his right sat an easel and he eagerly moved towards it, by the angel he thought he'd thrown this out. He'd loved painting, he painted almost anything he saw but training had taken over all of his spare time in the last year. Robert explained to him that art just wasn't for Shadowhunters. He'd understood of course, but god it was good to have it back. He mumbled something incoherent about a dream under his breath and had started to look about him for his paints when a silken voice spoke;

"This is your idea of a good dream? I blame the parents. Are you looking for these petal?"

Alec jumped back, his right leg slipping in under the front legs of the easel and his left knee dropping from under him, leaving both him and the art equipment in an awkward heap on the ground. Cheeks burning with embarrassment he glared in the direction of the intruder in his room only to find the ink haired warlock from the fight. His glare became a gape as he just looked at the man, lost for a moment before finding enough of his voice to question-

"How did you get in here?" The warlock's eyebrows were still raised in amusement at the sight of the teenager sprawled on the ground, his lips pursed with the effort of not laughing out loud. Alec couldn't help think that the green of his eyes sparkled when he did that before returning his expression to his best glare.

"Get out. You shouldn't be here. I'll call the other hunters and they'll kill you for getting in. The wards are supposed to keep you out"

"You should probably get better wards then little one, because here I am…" An insolent grin spread across his face while Alec just stared at the completely unfazed creature before him.

"I am not little. Why are you here?"

"Why haven't you called for help?"

"I don't need any help."

"But I'm a big bad Downworlder, one of the biggest, baddest Downworlder's around in fact." The warlock struck a pose with his chest puffed up and an arrogant tilt to his chin. Alec scoffed.

"Well I'm one of the least important Shadowhunters here and I could have killed you if I'd wanted to." He clamped his mouth shut.

The warlock eyed him thoughtfully, his brows knit together somewhat.

"You didn't want to. That is why I'm here."

Alec picked himself up off the ground carefully avoiding the strange man's gaze.

"You can't tell anyone." The words blurted out of his mouth, "My family would be so angry, my father he'd… I… my mother… Y- you can't tell anyone" he finished desperately.

The warlock approached him carefully. Alec backed up a step and sank on to his bed with his face in his hands. He felt the added weight of his intruder depress the bed further. After an extended silence that Alec could bear no longer he looked up. Magnus was waiting patiently and when Alec's eyes met his he smiled and spoke;

"There you are." He placed a hand under Alec's chin and tilted his gaze up a little higher. "Your eyes, I don't know how I didn't see them before you got that arrow in my shoulder. They should have given you away." Alec's breath hitched in his chest, his eyes? Something about what the warlock had said left a pleasant tingle in his mind that he didn't understand. Magnus had said something bad, if his eyes could give him away he would be a bad hunter.

"Here", Magnus handed him a box of paints. "No one will hear any of it from me. But you must keep a secret in return"

"What secret?" Alec asked, terrified that he would be asked to choose between withholding important information and revealing his failure.

"When you wake up, you can't tell anyone anything about your dreams." This struck Alec as an incredibly strange thing for Magnus to request but he couldn't help sighing in relief.

"I promise"

This seemed to relax something in the warlock too. All seriousness left his expression and he got up to casually saunter about Alec's room inspecting its contents.

"Bit bare isn't it…? Oh no. No. Dear _God." _

"What? What is it?" Alec jumped up in concern and followed to where the warlock had reached the walk in wardrobe that was attached to Alec's room. On one side his training and new leather battle gear hung. On the other an assortment of the worn jeans and jumpers Alec wore in his own time. Magnus grabbed him by his shoulders and shook him dramatically,

"Those eyes and a walk in wardrobe and _this_ is what you do with it?"

Alec was completely baffled by this point but found himself grinning up at the man's theatrics. "You're strange." Magnus turned a wry smile his way

"Thank you." When Alec looked back at his wardrobe it was filled with an assortment of bright and stylish clothes. He gasped and grabbed a couple off their hangers before turning to the warlock agape once more.

"These aren't mine!"

"You sure? They're in your size."

"Did you _steal them_?"

"I bet this one looks good on you, try it."

In the middle of his continued protests Alec caught sight of himself in a mirror that he also didn't own and his words cut off mid-sentence. He was wearing snug fitted dark-wash jeans with a deep navy-blue shirt that seemed to make his eyes look luminous in his pale face. The outfit was topped with a leather jacket that ended at his hips with slightly over-long sleeves which were rolled back once. The leather was soft black that contrasted starkly with the silver zips on the pockets and sides.

He was taken momentarily by the difference to his usual appearance, but his brain quickly caught up and he shook his head at Magnus who had been observing him with what looked like proud satisfaction in his work.

"I don- I can't- I don't dress like this. I just look stupid I can't make it look alright you need J-Jace. He looks good enough for these clothes, I think he likes them, he wears things like this now a lot." He blushed and ended his rambling before he could say anything else.

Magnus tilted his head questioningly before continuing his tour of Alec's bedroom and throwing the question over his shoulder;

"You like Jace?"

Alec blushed furiously and said

"Jace is my brother. Adopted brother."

Magnus looked at him once more and said simply "I see." Alec detected more understanding in the man's eyes than he really wanted to. Just as when their eyes had locked after Alec shot Magnus, he felt like Magnus did, in fact, see.

"You can't tell anyone" he whispered. Magnus reached tentatively towards him and brushed stray strands of hair back from his eyes.

"Never" was all he said.

A surge of warmth rushed through Alec's chest as a feeling of security settled over him. A surge of guilt followed and he reached out to lightly brush his fingers against the man's shoulder. "I'm sorry for hurting you" he said.

"You had to stop me and you chose to spare my life. I don't expect you to apologise."

"I don't know if I did choose."

"Hm?" The warlock tilted his head questioningly again and Alec continued

"I don't know if it was my choice. I never miss but I couldn't do it. I didn't stop and not do it. It just happened that way."

Magnus eyes were soft and when he spoke he sounded sad and very old. "That was still you Alexander… Don't let go of that part of yourself" Then, almost under his breath- "You are a rare creature."

He then settled himself lying across Alec's bed with a book magically appearing in his hands. Alec raised an eyebrow at him and was about to question him when the warlock winked and gestured silently towards the easel, which was standing upright once more. Alec's fingers itched and the warlock's smirk was challengingly knowing as he waited expectantly. The smirk became a contagious grin and Alec gave in. He gathered up the paint, settled on the edge of the bed and began to soothe the itch in his hands. He lost himself in a portrait of tanned skin and cat eyes and wild blue-black hair.

He woke to a cold room, dirty from battle, alone and without that comforting smell of paint. Of course. Of course it was just a dream. A constricting sensation took hold in his chest and he sighed at his feeling of loss. It had been such a good dream.

* * *

**AN: I'm tied between two ways of going forward now and would love to know what people who read this think- Go ahead with what happens next for Alec at fourteen or go forward again to where Alec has just been injured? Hope you all had a nice Halloween!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi again, thank you everyone who has reviewed or followed, I love getting such positive feedback and really appreciate people answering the question I asked in the last chapter. I took all of that into account when deciding how to move forward. I hope this next part is to everyone's liking and warn you that I decided to go down the road of some quite mature content! As ever I'd be really grateful for any feedback. **

* * *

Gentle hands shook him softly.

"Bloody sleeping pills you barely know who I am Alexander. You got yourself stabbed avoiding us, how can this be worth it?" Alec opened his eyes. The warmth at his back was intoxicating, like it could be enough in itself to heal him if he let it. His head lolled down to the side and rested against the warlock's chest. Magnus whispered in his ear,

"Let it be a good dream little one." Alec felt the usual pull of those words and opened his mouth to reproach the man for playing this card but instead said;

"I'm not little". Magnus chuckled richly in response and kissed the hollow behind Alec's ear.

Alec found himself in the centre of the pool held in the warlock's arms in the same moment his will to resist his temptation failed. The magic that had seemed so frightening and wrong surged through his body and left a tingling sensation in its wake that felt all at once familiar and curiously unplaceable, like the forgotten face of a long dead relative. The pain was gone and his mind felt sharper. He turned in the arms of the man holding him and wrapped his own arms around him in thanks. Pulling back, Alec met the eyes that haunted the darkest recesses of his soul before his gaze flickered down to the plump lips that he had been drawn to ever since that first knowing smirk over five years ago. The lips smirked now;

"There you are... Something you want, Alexander?" Magnus' eyes were crinkled at the edges with amusement and though Alec knew it was at his expense he couldn't help smiling at this close-to-happy expression on the warlock's face.

"I want..."

Alec took Magnus' full lower lip between his teeth and pulled it into his mouth sucking gently on it. Magnus' muscles went limp before he moaned and pushed forward, forcing his tongue into Alec's mouth and pushing Alec up against the wall of a large rock. Alec couldn't contain a moan of his own and clung to Magnus' body as his legs wrapped around it. He wanted Magnus to press harder against him, wanted to be closer, wanted to melt into Magnus' body, wanted to move up against the man between his thighs, wanted… _wanted._

Alec grabbed the shirt separating his hands from Magnus' torso and ripped it from the warlock's back, eager hands and mouth exploring newly uncovered flesh as Magnus began the same process with his own clothes. Alec felt a gentle hand quest between his legs and gasped. His face flushed, his head fell back at the new feeling and all he could think was-

"More"

Magnus pressed his hand once more against Alec, caressing the hardness there as Alec began to writhe against him, rutting against his hand. It wasn't enough, Alec needed more, needed something else but the Angel alone knew what and words failed him; all he could utter was Magnus' name, pleading incoherently with the beautiful man to understand. Magnus' nimble fingers were already undoing the button to Alec's jeans and Alec felt his body freeze when he felt Magnus' fingers in his hair there, moving slowly down. He held his breath, stricken suddenly between a desperate desire for everything Magnus' was doing and excruciating embarrassment at what was happening.

"Shh... you are so beautiful darling." Magnus nuzzled Alec's cheek with his nose.

"I want to make you feel good; will you let me do that Alec?" Alec nodded mutely and blue eyes met golden-green as Magnus' fingers closed around Alec's length. Alec's mouth fell open and his eyes fluttered shut with a gasp of pleasure and surprise.

"Open darling, open those blue eyes for me" Alec opened his eyes and kept them open as Magnus' fist began to move up and down over his arousal. He stared at the man holding him and revelled in the lust-filled joy that spread over his warlock's face. Dream Magnus pumped him over and over and the pleasure steadily built low in his stomach but it wasn't enough. He needed more of Magnus and carelessly grabbed at the warlocks remaining clothes tearing them away to get at more of the man's body. Suddenly all remaining clothes between them were gone and Alec was distractedly reminded that this was a dream, that he must have willed the clothes away before he was distracted by something else. Where his legs wrapped around Magnus' torso he could feel Magnus's own arousal pressing into the flesh of his ass and a shiver of further pleasure shuddered through him. He threw his head back and ground wantonly down onto Magnus' cock, clutching to his shoulders as Magnus continued to stroke him.

"God Alec" Magnus moaned "I've wanted you for so long, no more running, no more pills, you're mine Alexander. Do you understand? You've always been mine" Magnus forehead pressed painfully into Alec's as he spoke, not once ceasing the movements of his hands.

"I'm yours Magnus, take me, all of me please, oh god I'm yours" Magnus growled low in his throat and pressed impossibly closer to Alec's body.

"Has anyone else touched you Alec? Any other boys, girls?"

"No one. Only you."

"Promise me you will never let anyone else touch you Alec, swear it on your Angel my darling please, swear!"

"I swear. Oh god Magnus… _Magnus_. Magnus please"

Alec didn't know what he'd been pleading for until he felt it, Magnus' finger pushing inside of him, moving in circles that stretched him out until the finger was joined by another, and another. The feeling was indescribable, too much.

"Too much... ah… Magnus I can't, oh god. Ah! Stop"

"_No_. Not too much, I promise, no pleasure is too much for you my little one, let me please you, let me in" Magnus' fingers crooked inside of him, pressing down and Alec could see only stars. It was too much and not enough and Alec wanted to run away and for it to never end. Unable to choose, Alec surrendered totally to his lover and thrust harder down on the deft fingers stroking inside of him only to find them gone. He wailed at the loss and peppered Magnus' face in kisses as he begged for mercy,

"Make me feel good Magnus, please, don't stop, I don't want you to ever stop"

"I won't Alexander. Never again." Alec felt Magnus length against his ass again and shivered as he felt the tip press against his entrance. Magnus slowly began to fill him, pushing Alec down over his cock and Alec cried out at the painful pleasure of being filled so utterly. Magnus stilled inside him and kissed away the tears leaking from the corners of Alec's eyes. Alec tentatively rose and fell on Magnus' arousal and found that there was no more pain, only a pleasure like nothing else Magnus had given him so far.

"More! Oh Angel Magnus please more, Magnus!" Magnus thrust up into Alec's body and Alec couldn't hold in his cries, he desperately cried out a litany of his lover's name and clawed at Magnus' back as the pleasure in his body reached unforseen heights.

"Oh god Alec, my Alexander, I… I love you… Alec" Alec felt his body coiled impossibly tight and bit down on Magnus' neck, unsure what to do. Magnus groaned at the bite and closed his teeth on Alec's ear in return, fucking it with his tongue before he murmured, "I've got you love, let it go for me"

Alec's pleasure broke over him in earth shattering waves as he cried out incoherent declarations of ecstasy and love before feeling Magnus' own release shooting inside of his body. He relished the warm wetness inside him as he and Magnus rode out their pleasure together. They stayed like that for a while, panting in each other's embrace before Magnus' gently pulled out of Alec's body. Exhausted, Alec kept his arms and legs wrapped around Magnus and burrowed his head into the crook of the warlock's neck. When he next opened his eyes he was cradled in Magnus' arms while the warlock leaned back against the rock. The healing pool of water had been replaced by soft green grass that looked almost silver in the moonlight.

"I'm dreaming Magnus" he sighed.

Magnus frowned slightly and held Alec tighter. "What if you weren't? ... What if this wasn't a dream?"

"It is a dream. The water is gone" Magnus' frown was replaced by a soft, fond smile and he gently stroked Alec's black hair back from his eyes.

"Logical. What if it could be real darling? What if you could come to me after you wake?"

"I don't think I can do that. The real you would probably have to kill me. I did shoot you once."

Magnus' frown returned and his arms held on tighter than before. "There is no version of me that will ever harm you Alec. Please… please come to me."

Alec looked up at Magnus, he could hear something that was distracting him from everything around him. Magnus seemed to know that something was happening because his voice grew more urgent;

"Alexander listen to me, no more running, no more pills. Alec? Please. Come to me, if not after you wake then come back here to dream. There is no harm in dreams darling. Alexander? Alexander?"

Alec shook his head to try to clear it of the ringing in his ears. "I love you Magnus, I'm in love with you, with every version of you" was all he could say, all he could think as another image superseded the view of his love.

He slowly woke in the embrace of his sister and groggily patted her on the back while assuring her that he was alright.

"No Alec you were…" Her voice trailed off as she drew his attention to a healed scar on his side.

"Stabbed." Footsteps sounded, coming nearer and Isabelle replaced the bandage over his ribs.

"Now, leave it there this time, no taking that off until the next time I'm cleaning the wound alright?" she said loudly. She looked at him almost fearfully and he nodded, confused, while she turned and shooed out the rest of his family before they could enter fully, insisting that her brother rest.

Alec brought his hand to the now-healed wound and tried to find some logic in what had happened. He obviously hadn't been that badly hurt. In the sleep he'd woken from, Magnus had healed him, but that was just a dream. His dreams were always like that. He lay back on his bed and touched his fingers to his lips. Just another dream. He reached over to his nightstand for the small bottle of pills that stood there and emptied two of them into the palm of his hand.

Magnus opened his eyes and lay motionless, staring at the ceiling above him.

* * *

**AN: Maybe some Magnus POV after this...?**


End file.
